Captured
by Mysterious Kat19
Summary: Percy, for some odd reason, has been captured by the Avengers. Why is that? And how does Maximum Ride fit in?
1. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.**

 **Hello! This is part two in my Accusation series, so if you haven't read the first part, read it and parts of this story might make a bit more sense to you.**

It was as normal of a day as Percy could have, right? Wrong. He had people, mortals, chasing after him for no good reason. But not right now. We'll get to that. Eventually. Or right now!

Percy waves goodbye to Annabeth as he gets in the van, leaving for home. He looks out the window, watching as Camp Half-Blood gets smaller and smaller. Then he turns towards the front. Soon, Argos drops him off at his apartment, and he walks in.

When he walks in, he sees Captain America and freezes, standing near the door. His hand strays towards his sword.

"Hi Mom," he says carefully, "Why is he here?"

Sally knows there's something wrong, and she says, "Captain America is just going to ask you a few questions. First though, I want you to go to your room and put your stuff away. And make sure to water the flowers on your way back."

Percy leaves the room, going to hi room, puts his camp stuff away, and grabs his emergency backpack. He heads over to the flower, and more importantly, the fire escape. He carefully climbs down.

By now, it's been a bit, and captain America is wondering where Percy is.

Sally says, "I'll go check on Percy and see what's taking him so long."

She walks to his room and then gives out a loud (and fake) scream. Captain America comes running, to find the window on the fire escape running, and Percy nowhere to be found.

He quickly leaves, seeing the boys form retreating in the distance. Captain America runs after Percy, and he calls for backup.

Soon, he catches up, but Percy turns around to face him, looking warily at him. He grabs something from his pocket, and a sword appears.

"Put the sword down. Slowly," Captain America says.

"You can see the sword?" Percy asks, surprised.

"Why not?" a new voice challenges from behind, "I can see it too."

Percy whirls around to see Tony. He groans.

"More..."

"Of course. The whole gang might get here sooner or later. Depends on you, kid."

Percy scowls. He backs up, slowly moving away, until he can get his sword to point towards both of them. He ducks, and a blunt arrow hits the ground in front of him.

Tony whistles, impressed.

But Percy starts muttering under his breath, something about the Avengers, doing and seeing the impossible, and something about a girl named Annabeth.

He swings his sword, cutting an arrow in half.

Tony says, "That kids dangerous with that sword. Be careful."

Natasha, having arrived, is running at Percy from behind and _almost_ makes it to him, having to stop at the last minute as he swings his sword around.

"I _said_ be careful. But, use any means necessary to knock him out."

Percy ducks as a certain, very recognizable, red white and blue shield hits a pipe next to him, breaking it and spraying mist everywhere. He almost swears, and then stops. Annabeth would kill him for that.

The shield flies back, and Percy throws a drachma into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

The coin disappears, and Percy then says, "Show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood."

He dodges as yet another arrow flys at him.

Annabeth appears.

"Annabeth! The Avengers are trying to capture me. They can see through the Mist. I need help, fast."

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she screams, "DUCK!"

Percy does as a shield flies through the mist, cutting the connection. The shield boomerangs back, hitting him in the ribs. He flies through the air, before hitting the ground, most likely breaking a few ribs. he groans.

"Neat magic trick. But that won't save you," Tony says.

Percy blacks out.

 **Hope you enjoyed! It was a bit short, but I will try to make the next ones better. Please... press the big, shiny button!**


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.**

 **Now that we've mastered the phrase 'Press the big shiny button please,' we will move on to 'Please post a review.'**

 **Now we say it all together, 'Please post a review.'**

* * *

Max sees a 16 year old boy wearing an orange tee-shirt and jeans being carried through the hallways in the direction of the detention cells. She frowns and changes direction, heading towards the Avengers meeting room.

She walks in and says, "I thought that we talked about this."

The Avengers look at her

"Hello? The teen you just brought on board? The one that's unconscious? With a orange shirt? Anyone?"

"That was confidential," Tony says.

"I want a reason. Now."

"Sorry," Tony says, "You're not even supposed to know that he's on board."

"Fine then. If you won't let him go, then I will."

She opens the door to find S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting.

"You can't. It's not allowed. We'll have to lock you up again of you try," Natasha says.

"And you," Max answers, "Don't even know what I can do. Don't try me.

She walks out, completely ignoring the guards. But the guards grab her and drag her to a cell. They throw her in, and then they stand outside.

Max waits for a few minutes, and then prys of the panel nearest to the door. Inside are a bunch of wires. Max breaks and twists until she's made it so that the agents can't get in.

 _Thank you Gazzy, Iggy,_ she thinks.

Then she walks over to the camera in the corner and breaks it in two. Why she did that after they had seen her messing with the wiring, well, who knows.

Then she backs up towards the door, facing an opposite cell, opens her wings, and flies at it straight on, as fast as she can. Just before she hits, she puts her arms up as a shield. The wall shatters as she hits it, and she keeps on flying, breaking through wall after wall, until she reaches the hull.

Instead of punching through, she bounces off, leaving a few cracks. Max stands up and punches the wall, again and again. Soon, she hears footsteps approaching, footsteps of trained soldiers. She hits the wall harder and faster.

The agents appear, and she gives one last final kick, braking through The agents surround her, and she faces them, putting her back towards the hole.

One of them barks, "Surrender! We have you surrounded!"

"Sorry," Max answers sweetly, "But I have an appointment that I just absolutely must get to."

She gives them a salute, and then falls backwards.

The agents rush to the hole and look down and watch as the girl falls, horrified. But then Max opens her wings and swoops upwards, and flies to Avengers Tower.

"FANG!" She yells.

After a minute or two, Fang appears, with an ever so slight hint of fear on his face.

"What?" he asks.

"I need you to get the Flock to search the city and its outskirts for," Max pauses for a moment, trying to remember what the tee-shirt said, and then she finishes, "for a camp. It's called Camp Half-blood, and I do believe that many people will be wearing orange tee-shirts. Have fun!"

With that, Max flies off, leaving Fang a bit baffled. (Though he does as asked/ordered)

* * *

After an hour or two, Angel sends the rest of the Flock a telepathic message saying, ' _I found them.'_

Almost immediately, the Flock arrives. With a silent agreement, they fly over the camp, looking at what is going on below.

Everything looks.. different, with sword fighting and training for something, and it looks normal, but Max can hear a quiet sobbing coming from the big, white house at the top of the hill. The rest of the Flock also hears it. Max signals for the Flock to continue circling, and then she flies down

* * *

Annabeth is walking down from the Big House, muttering, "Not again. How would you be so cruel?"

Her face is red and she's wiping tears away from her eyes when all of a sudden, an unfamiliar girl walks around the corner, looking bewildered.

Annabeth frowns and asks, "Who are you?"

The girl answers, "I..I'm new here. I just can't get used to all of.. this."

"No, you're not. I know what new campers look like. You're not one of them. Now who are you."

"You're good."

"I know what a new camper looks like. Now who are you, how did you find us, and why are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I was an angel?"

"Nope. Angels wear white and they have wings. You don't have neither. And I've seen lots of strange things, but never an angel."

"Congrats."

The girl runs at her and tries to grab her, but Annabeth dodges and pulls out her knife.

"You have one chance to give me a convincing reason about why I shouldn't skewer you."

"One word. Percy."

Annabeth stops, and then charges, screaming, "What did you do to him?!"

The girl steps to the side and grabs Annabeth. She yanks the dagger from her, and drops it on the ground. Then she covers Annabeth's mouth with her hand and walks outside the boundaries, sneaking past the guards.

She meets up with the flock a mile or two out.

"I'd like you to meet my family," the girl says, "I'm Max and this is my family. We can help you get Percy back."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And now we repeat the phrase. 'Please post a review.'**


	3. Apologies

I am soo sorry, but

a) I have a serious case of writers block

b) I am going on vacation

c) I am writing this from a deserted island

d) I am currently working on magic

or

c) I am currently being held captive by my cats.

You choose.


	4. Hurrricane Warning

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.****

 **I am sorry for leaving so long I feel horrible. I am so so so so sorry...**

* * *

Percy wakes up in a white room in a white bed surrounded by people in white coats. So therefore, he dubbed it the white room. He starts to sit up, but is stopped by a searing pain in his ribs. He looks down to see his chest bandaged up (with white bandages).

"Where am I?" he groans.

"That," Fury says, "Is classified."

Percy looks up to see a one eyed man sitting in a (white) chair on the other side of the room. He comes to the same conclusion as Max.

"So, Mr. Pirate. I want you to let me go before this whole thing goes down in flames, quite literally. I suggest you do so soon."

"And if your camp no longer exists?" (remember, Percy's wearing a shirt that say Camp Half-Blood.)

Percy pales slightly and says, "You wouldn't."

"Then you don't know who I am."

Mr. Pirate walks out of the room, leaving Percy behind.

* * *

Percy listens as a voice counts down "3...2...1... Fire."

A silent, unnoticed tear falls.

* * *

"Hello," A girl says, appearing on the screen, "I'm Annabeth. And you are..."

Fury does not answer. He presses the terminate button.

"Nah ah ah. That won't work. I've had the time to remove that button. I have a request, so answer me."

"..."

"Good. Well, Mr. Pirate, I want my boyfriend back."

"Why should we? He believes that you are all dead. So you no longer exist."

Annabeth's eyes widen and she swears, and she shouts to someone off screen, "Evacuate the camp! Yes, this is actually happening."

"Why would you need to evacuate the camp?" Fury asks coolly.

"If you know what's good for you," Annabeth says quickly and fiercely, "You'll let Percy go."

"But I need answers. And obviously, I can't get them from you, as you are apparently running away."

"You have know idea what we are, or what we can do...mortal," She spits out.

Then the screen goes black

* * *

 **Come again soon.**


	5. Challenge Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.

 **I'm baaaaaack!**

Annabeth walks out of the Big House, eyes red and puffy from crying. She walks towards her cabin when the branches behind her rustle. Turning around slowly, she draws her dagger, and she points it at the trees.

"Whoever's there, come out. I can hear you."

She stands there for a few moments, but nothing happened. She sighs and turns around when something swoops down and grabs her, carrying her high up, and fast. Annabeth struggles, kicking and punching, trying to hit whatever's got her, but all she hits is air. So she settles down, hoping that whatever it is won't drop her. The ground passes underneath her, whizzing by.

Soon, quicker than she thought, they arrived at an abandoned building. Annabeth was dropped on the roof, but she instantly got up and turned to face what had carried her there.

Standing there was a girl, about her age, with sandy blond hair. She has an expression of dislike on her face. It's Max again.

"What now?" Annabeth asks, her voice wavering.

The wind whistles, tossing the bird girls hair around.

The silence stretches on Max asks, "You still want to help Percy, right?"

"" Will you let us help you?"

"If it means getting Percy back, then yes. But we will do it at my place."

"Fine."

Max whistles, and five more bird kids join her on the roof.

"Ready?" she asks Annabeth.

"No. How, exactly, can you fly?"

Max looks annoyed, but she goes on to explain.

"I am a genetically altered human, combined with bird D.N.A. to form, well, me. This is my Flock. We all happened to be at the same place. That is Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Nudge and Angel. Are we good now?"

"That will have to do for now."

"Good."

Max takes off, grabbing Annabeth, and flies back the way that they had come. The landscape whizzes by again, and soon they get to familiar ground. Camp Half-Blood.

Max sets Annabeth down, and she gestures toward the cabins, saying, "Lead the way."

Annabeth starts walking. The Flock walks behind her, tucking their wings away and out of sight. The closer they get to the camp, the more the campers notice. Soon, a sizeable crowd has formed outside of the camp, waiting for them.

Clarisse steps forward and asks, "Who first?"

Annabeth knows, without even seeing, that that is a bad idea.

"Don't," she warns.

Clarisse ignores her and continues to look at the Flock. The Flock, on the other hand, are starting at each other, and they come to some sort of agreement, but Max obviously doesn't like it. She sighs but she steps forward.

Two simple words are spoken.

"Bring it."

 **I just realized that I accidentally had Annabeth be kidnapped twice for the same reason. Sorry...**

 **Now, please comment. I would greatly appreciate it. I will update ASAP.**


	6. Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.**

Clarisse charges, a one woman battering ram, and Max shifts slightly to the side, leaving

* * *

Clarisse stumbling. Clarisse swings her spear, but Max jumps over, twirling around, she knocks Clarisse over with a kick, but Clarisse jumps right back up. The fight continues, neither opponent gaining the upper hand until Max finally gets annoyed.

She backs off. Clarisse sneers, but Gazzy's looking at her with such a smug expression that she knows, subconsciously, that something bad is going to happen.

Max's wings unfold, and they spread out. Flapping them, she takes off at a great speed into the air, knocking Clarisse over with a powerful gust of wind. Hovering there, in the air, Max stays, looking down at the crowd below. She sees the varying expressions of anger, awe, and disbelief, but most importantly (and most painfully) the expression that contains fear.

She frowns and gestures, gathering the Flock behind her, ready to fly away at a moment's notice. The crowd shuffles down below them, making way for the pointy looking patrols.

"Stop."

The voice rings throughout the clearing. The campers grumble and back away, making way for a man in a wheelchair.

"I", he says, "am Chiron. Welcome. I heard that you had an offer?"

* * *

Percy has been sitting in the same position for hours. Not one movement (other than to breathe and blink). His eyes snap open, glowing white. Water bursts out of nowhere, forming a swirling hurricane around him, ripping his reinforced cell apart. The Helicarrier starts to go down.

* * *

At the same time, Max's eyes glow white, and the wind starts to pick up. Her head is thrown back, and she mutters, "Not again," before shooting upwards, trying to get as far away as possible before the world explodes in a windy tornado...

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys. I can't do it anymore. I am officially abandoning this story. The reason for the cliffhanger, you ask? Well... If anyone wants to continue this story, or totally redo it (I am a horrible writer) go ahead. Just make sure that you mention me and this story in the summary. Check out my other stories (If you've read or watched them). Thanks!**

 **Signing off, MK19.**


	7. A Sense of Finality

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride.**

 **I lied I lied I lied I lied I lied...**

 **But boy is it good to be back. Per the popular demand, I will continue writing this story. But if any of you have the urge to re-write or continue with where I left off, go ahead. Just make sure to mention me...**

Max flies high and higher into the sky, trying to get as far away from the outskirts of camp, where everybody is waiting.

The helicarrier is looming above the camp in the sky. A similar storm is bursting from on of the sides. So, doing the logical thing, she flies right towards it.

Flying just a bit above it, she dives into the eye of the storm. Just before she hits the floor of the helicarrier (or what's left of it) she flaps her wings open wide. Ouch. So much for never doing that again. She looks up.

In the middle of the storm is Percy. The orange tee-shirt gives it away. His eyes are glowing white like hers are, but he has no control over what he's doing.

"Percy," She tries to say over the roaring of the wind, "PERCY!"

Percy's head, which was thrown back, snaps forward in an eerie, puppet type of way.

"Percy," Max says, "You have to calm down. You will destroy the camp and everyone in it if you keep going on like this."

"The camp and everyone in it is gone," Percy replies.

"No their not. Look down below."

Percy's head tilts forward to look down (for the helicarrier floor is gone). He can see... he can see the camp. He can see all the campers gathered at the edge of it, ready to flee at a moment's notice. And so... he stops. Or rather, it stops. The hurricane cuts off abruptly, leaving Percy hanging in the air, unconcious.

"Hela!" Max calls.

She appears a little off to Max's left.

"Can you please make sure that he gets down safely?" Max asks, pointing to an already falling Percy.

"On my way," Hela replies.

Max, on the other hand, has to fly up, up, up. Holding back the force of the raging storm hadn't been good. It had built up until it was almost uncontainable.

So Max flew higher. She flew up and up, hoping to get even further before _it_ exploded outward. Soon, she had gotten up as far as she could go without her wings freezing. The storm exploded outward.

.

"So," Percy says, "Who is she again?"

Annabeth opens her mouth to answer (again) but the sky far above them erupts into storm.

"Chiron?" Annabeth prods, panicking slightly.

"I suspect that she may have been gifted with powers beyond her control," Chiron says.

His tail swishes slightly, and his horse legs skitter back a bit. He's nervous. He only has a vague idea of what is happening. It is rare that he doesn't know what's happening.

All he can do is look at the storm above.

.

Max, even though she is in the eye of the storm, is tossed back and forth slightly. She tries to stay in the middle, but suppressing the storm had made her lose control. When a slightly stronger gust of wind hits her, she instinctively shoots out her wings.

Immediately, she is sucked into the storm. Her wings don't help, they only drag her around. She struggles to close them. When a wing gets close to being tucked back in, the wind only pushes it back out again. She tries again and again, but each time the wind halts these attempts.

Finally, exhausted, she ceases her attempts and just lets the wind bat her around. She's tired, and the storm is only taking her higher.

Soon, she feels cold. So, very cold. The air gets thinner, and spots dance around at the corners of her eyes. Not long after, she falls unconscious.

When she does, the storm immediately stops. She starts falling, down a longer ways than she had to fly up.

.

.

.

.

.

Max's eyes snap open, and she attempts to jump... somewhere, but is stopped with a groan of pain. She looks around again, and finds Fang sitting by her bed. He is currently sleeping. But he looks like he's been sitting there for days.

She smiles. It looks like everything's as normal as it can be.

 **The end. By the way, my previous offer still stands.**

 **-Signing off (for real this time), Mk19**


End file.
